Guild
Guilds are an important part of Evilbane. With your guild, you can enter guild battles, and also work together as a team. Participate in Guild Battles to show the world that your guild is the best! Joining a Guild To join a guild, you must first reach level 10. Once you are at that level, you can then join or create a guild. To join a guild, just select one that you are interested in joining, and then press the join button. For example, the name of one of the greatest guilds ever known to the game is called NEMESIS. Choose wisely though, a guild's strength comes from dedication, teamwork and loyalty. Also, be aware that there are many vultures out there on the hunt looking to steal.....pillage......and take down, only to rise to the top. DARKMASTER For 100,000 gold you can create a guild. The guild will form and you will be the guild leader, though you can pass your leadership onto someone else if you would like. As leader, you can change the emblem, change the guild name, kick and accept new members and edit the guild notice. Changing the emblem and name costs gold, prices below. Emblem Change:100,000 Gold. Name Change: 300,000 Gold. Guild Level/Rank/EXP. A Guild can increase their levels when their users complete dungeons. 30% of Dungeon Experience will be added to the guilds experience. When your Guild Level increases, you can increase the number of members in your guild. This will allow you to have a greater number of people to fight in Guild Battles. Guild Battle Guild battles are filled automatically with the strongest members in your guild. They are fought 3 vs 3 against AI. You will acquire rewards for every 5 times you enter. At the end of the season, every member of your guild will acquire crystals based on your guilds overall rank. For each battle you can have up to three teams and can purchase a 30% health, defense, and attack boost before each battle. Each team has three members. To add members to your team simply click an open spot and a scroll window will open on the right to allow you to select members from your group. Members do not have to be online to use them in a battle, battles are automated. Basically, you watch your character fight and you cannot control where they move, ability casting, or when they attack. Though you can purchase buffs before hand. The way that teams work is that after one team of three (You do not have to have three members on one team. You can have for example on member on team one and two on team two. Or three on team one, and 1 each for the other two) is wiped out, the next team switches in to continue the fight. After each fight you gain 100 points if you lose, or 400+ if you win. Your guild will be ranked among the others and will receive rewards after a week for how it placed compared to other guilds.